the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Demons - D
Dagon = Greater Demon masquerading as a god, common to the ancient Philistines. See Dagon. Damned, The Damned = The Damned of God are the natural opposites of the Adepts of God and they are ardent servants of the Darkness. The Damned can be used as a separate force from the Fallen, to diversify the enemy, but the Damned also exist as Ordos within the Order of Fallen itself. Dark Constructs = Arcane machines built by materials taken from Hell. See Dark Constructs. Dark Crusade = A war effort among agents of the Darkness. See Dark Crusade. Dark Lord = The Title of Dark Lord is a honor bestowed on only the highest of Infernalists. Those whose mastery of the Darkness allows them to command other Infernals naturally. Some Infernalists may claim the Title for themselves, but unless they are truly of the highest caliber, few will take their claim seriously. Dark Pearls = Objects of dark power discovered in the depths of the oceans. See Dark Pearls. Dark Riders = Dangerous Infernals who ride into combat upon black steads. See Dark Riders. Dark Saints = Infernalists will raise up individuals who are famous for their interactions with the Darkness as mockeries of Christian saints. These so-called Dark Saints are often revered by members of the Order of Infernalists. Dark Underground = These Infernalists are one of the more numerous groups in black magick, and also one of the least dangerous. They have a knack for two things: summoning grand evils into this world, and getting themselves killed in the process. Infernalists of the DU are often young and inexperienced and many of them are recruited from high school goth or heavy metal types who started dabbling in reported dark Magick just for kicks. Unfortunately, they are still Infernalists and they frequently end up releasing ancient curses and evil entities unto their local community. Dark Wings = Supposed descendants of Satan himself, see Dark Wings. Darkness, The Darkness = Specifically refers to a physical manifestation of the Darkness. Death Fixation = Infernalists often develop a sick fascination with death and dead things. While the Infernalists aren't wont to admit it, suicide rates among committed Infernalists is particularly high. Deceivers = Lying Spirits used by the Damned to confuse and counter the Adepts of God. For more info see The Deceivers. Demon Cage = See Demon Cage. Demon Controller = See Demon Controller. Demon Prince = High ranking Demon, see Demon Prince. Demonology = Demonology is the study of Demons, a bit of a no-brainer really. It's essentially the same as the Know They Enemy Lore. Devil = Alternate name for a Demon. Devil's Carnival = As if clowns weren't scary enough, see Devil's Carnival. Devil's Chord = Musical notes said to have demonic attributes. See Devil's Chord. Devil's Tower = See Devil's Tower. Devil Tree = See Devil Tree. Doomsday Device = A machine capable of global destruction. See Doomsday Device. Dover Demon = See Dover Demon.